Drain
by Depopulating
Summary: ◦[It's a birthday card Riku won't soon forget] .Riku x Sora. [Oneshot]◦


**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**Drain**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

* * *

Do you remember...

when we were younger, you played rough...

...and I always cried when you did?

I was a fragile child.

And you, always the toughest.

**.x. **

Do you remember ...

when Mom bought us those action figures...

...and I played with Kairi's dolls instead?

I "accidently" threw the figurines into the ocean.

And nothing else was said about it.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you used to play blitzball with Wakka...

...and House with me?

I _do_ have bad hand-eye coordination.

But I so desperately wanted to play Doctor.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you said you liked video games...

...and I hugged my stuffed animals?

I always liked the pink penguin the most.

It's the one _you_ gave me.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you grew into a strong teen...

...and I only grew weaker?

I was pathetically feminine.

And you, incredibly muscular.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you tried out for football...

...and I joined the sewing club?

I 'sprained my ankle' that day.

And I had no other choice.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you used to go to the arcade...

...and I went shopping with Kairi?

No one else would go with her.

But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you and Kairi found those fashion magazines...

...and I said that my mother accidentally put them there?

I never met for anyone else to see them.

I pulled them out in the middle of the night.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you said that you wanted to go home...

...and I wanted to stay and watch the sunset?

I never told you that sunsets were so romantic.

And that my heart stops every time.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you used to force me on dates...

...and I never even got to _first_ base?

It's not like the girls didn't like me.

I just wasn't sure if I liked _them._

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you locked me in the closet with Kairi

...and I was supposed to kiss her?

There was a constant two feet between us.

My lips never touched hers.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you noticed that I started acting weird...

...and I said that nothing was wrong?

Something was _very _wrong.

It was you I liked.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you used to go to parties...

...and I stayed in my room to do homework?

I couldn't stay focused on any of it.

I was thinking about you the whole time.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you fell asleep on me...

...and I wrapped my arms around you?

I never told you that your skin gives me chills.

And your hair is the softest I've ever touched.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you became so popular over those many years...

...and I never had a real girlfriend?

There was a reason why I never got close.

And I finally thought to tell you about it.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you said you liked a girl...

... and I said I liked a guy?

Kairi was surprisingly quite happy.

But I can never forget that look you gave me.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you were caught with a girl by me...

...and I was caught watching gay porn by you?

I got over the fact that you burned those tapes.

But never the things you screamed at my face.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you found my confession letter to you...

...and I watched you tear it up?

I gathered the bits from around the room.

And I taped the pieces back together.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you called me horrible names...

...and I got the same from the entire school?

I was never seen there again,

No matter how much Kairi banged on my door.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you said you didn't want to be my friend...

...and I couldn't be seen with you?

I was such a defect that those years of being together...

...didn't matter now.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you had your friends kick my sides...

...and I was there to take the beating?

They all laughed in my face.

It was just yesterday.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you said you'd make my life a living hell...

...and I said that it already was?

Still, you kept your word.

You managed to make it worse.

**.x.**

Do you remember...

when you looked up from this letter...

...and I was dead in your bedroom?

I just really wanted to say:

Happy Fucking Birthday.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: **fullmetalguitar, because I bow down to her awesomely awesome reviews that she takes the time to write for me. I truly appreciate them.


End file.
